With the popularization and promotion of mobile and application products using liquid crystal display devices, people have put forward higher and higher requirements to the quality and humanized design of products. Viewing angle range is an important performance index of a liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal display panel needs to change a polarization state of light by adjusting an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules and thereby controls the light passing quantity between upper and lower polarizing layers, so as to achieve display function. Although the existing liquid crystal display panel has been developed towards the direction of wide viewing angle, in some cases, the liquid crystal display panel needs to have a function of switching between wide viewing angle and narrow viewing angle. For example, sometimes the user needs to share an image displayed by a portable electronic device to others, and sometimes the user does not want others to watch the displayed image for the purpose of protecting personal privacy, and therefore there is a need of a display device capable of realizing the switching between wide viewing angle and narrow viewing angle to meet the two requirements.
In the prior art, the switching between wide viewing angle and narrow viewing angle of the display panel actually is achieved by a switching between horizontal orientation and vertical orientation of liquid crystal molecules. For example, when the liquid crystal molecules are a positive liquid crystal, a viewing angle control is achieved by controlling viewing angle upper and lower electrodes which are disposed adjacent to a pixel electrode and a common electrode in a normal liquid crystal display area. When the viewing angle upper and lower electrodes are applied with a voltage, a vertical electric field is generated, and the original horizontally oriented liquid crystal molecules would gradually stand up under the effect of electric field force. However, since the liquid crystal molecules are rod-like structures, the direction of the liquid crystal standing is not fixed, the liquid crystal may stand up starting from one end or from the other end. Therefore, during the process of the liquid crystal standing, “fight” phenomenon would be easily occurred, which would cause a disorder state and eventually result in slow response to viewing angle switching and poor viewing angle symmetry after the viewing angle switching.